Our institution is a member of the Cooperative Gynecologic Oncology Group. The Group's past accomplishments, future course and goals are described in detail in the Group Chairman's grant application. As in the past, our institution will continue to register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our medical center with the Group's Operations Office. We will extract from these, those patients eligible for protocol entry.